Tomados de la Mano
by Monnyca Malfoy
Summary: Era un dia lluvioso en Phidadelphia.. La historia de como Alice encontró a Jasper en aquella cafeteria. -Te he esperado desde hace tiempo, Jasper Whitlock- -Siento haberla hecho esperar tanto, señorita..- El la buscaba, y ella lo encontró. ShortFic.


¡Hola!

Un Jasper/Alice que deseo que disfruten. Yo lo he hecho con mucho amor, de hecho cuando lo estaba escribiendo me dolia el estomago de la emocion :$ Losé, estoy loca, pero de verdad amo esta pareja y es _el 2° fiic que escribo sobre ellos._

Esta ubicado cuando _Alice encuantra a Jasper en la cafeteria_, cuando se conocen y todo eso :) Me base en la idea de Meyer, pues se me hace muy romantica, se daran cuanta a que me refiero cuando llo esten leyendo :D

**Disclaimer:**

**Todo los personajes han sido creados por Meyer(: y le agradezco por haberlos hecho ;)**

* * *

**_Tomados de la Mano_**

**POV. ALICE**

Era un día lluvioso en Phidadelphia, he iba caminando por las calles de esa hermosa ciudad con un paraguas entre mis manos para protegerme de la lluvia, aunque, personalmente, me hubiera encantado dejar que las gotas de agua tocaran mi rostro y quedar empapada, pero claro, no debía de llamar la atención, por el simple hecho de ser lo que era. Yo sabia que no era común, mis visiones sobre mi futuro me lo habían dejado ya muy claro, no era una humana, no podía dormir, no podía comer lo que antes consumía; mis ojos, que antes eran de un hermoso color verde, ahora eran dorados, y me cambiaban de color según la sed que me daba, mi piel, se había hecho mas pálida de lo normal, era mas fuerte, demasiado debo decir, era veloz, mas que un leopardo cuando caza, era hermosa, lo veía en los ojos de todos los hombres que me miraban; mi piel brillaba contra la luz solar, como si estuviera hecha de miles de diamantes, y... era un mounstro también, porque en ocasiones deseaba aquello que los humanos tenían: su sangre.

Había visto en mis visiones una familia que era igual que yo y dicha familia no consumía sangre humana, consumía sangre de animales salvajes, y yo decidí ser igual que ellos, decidí no quitar vidas para satisfacer mi sed porque quise adelantar lo inevitable, porque yo me había visto junto a Jasper Whitlock en esa familia, ambos éramos parte de esa familia, en un futuro eso seríamos, seríamos parte de ese aquelarre, el aquelarre de Carlisle Cullen.

-Jasper- me dije así misma en un susurro, ese joven rubio, ese joven que era igual que yo. Ese hombre que veía en mis sueños cuando era humana, y que veía en mis visiones todos los días desde mucho antes de mi segundo nacimiento. Lo veía sufriendo, lo veía confundido, lo veía enojado consigo mismo, lo veía muy mal y debía ir con el, el buscaba alguien con quien estar, y yo era perfecta para él, y el era lo que siempre había esperado desde pequeña, él era lo que buscaba hoy y a quien necesitaba tener a mi lado, porque había algo que me hacía querer estar con él, y lo esperaba, de verdad lo esperaba con una dicha infinita.

Tomé una bocanada pequeña de aire, e imágenes de él sentado en una cafetería llegaron a mi mente; me extrañe, como un vampiro podía estar ahí, nunca pensé que el se hubiera detenido en un lugar así, tan lleno de humanos, pero descarté eso cuando me di cuenta que, según mi visión, solo había una familia ahí, y un hombre, unos tres meseros, era poca gente y no lo dude ni un segundo, me dirigí a buscar ese lugar.

La visión se desvaneció, y usando mi agudo olfato, me concentré en buscar un solo olor, un olor de un vampiro... Caminé lo mas rápido y normal posible, no podía correr todo lo que llegaba a poder pues estaba rodeada de humanos, no eran muchos porque llovía, pero si había: en carros, en locales, en la calle, humanos por todas partes, así que controlando mi velocidad seguí el claro olor de vampiro, un olor tan embriagador que al instante me cautivó, por el simple hecho de que era del ser que nunca se iba de mi mente y con el cual soñaba despierta todos los días y todas las noches que llevaba de mi existencia.

El olor se iba haciendo muy fuerte cada vez, siempre mas embriagador y terminé parada enfrente de una cafetería –_Perfecto- _pensé.

Cerre mi paraguas y abrí la puerta lentamente, y solo una campanita sonó como aviso de que un cliente había entrado. Y exactamente como mi visión, había una familia, un hombre solitario y tres meseros y él, el hombre guapo y rubio que llevaba esperando desde mucho tiempo.

Entré y no llamé la atención de nadie, excepto dos de los meseros, a quienes les sonreí y quedaron maravillados, uno de ellos se me acercó, era de piel blanca y cabello castaño, tenia ojos miel, siendo sincera era guapo, pero no tanto como Jasper, para mis ojos el era perfecto, bueno eso era porque era un vampiro, pero aunque no lo fuera para mí el seguiría siendo hermoso y perfecto.

-Señorita, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- habló un poco nervioso. Lo miré y le conteste.

-No es necesario- dije muy amablemente –Solo vengo de paso, vengo en busca de alguien- terminé de hablar y voltee hacia la mesa mas lejana de la puerta, donde estaba la persona que esperaba y vi que también me miró, con un poco de confusión, pero luego desvió su mirada hacia su mesa . Luego volví a dirigir mi vista hacia el mesero y le sonreí.

-Bueno, pero si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme.

-Gracias- dije cortes.

Me aleje de aquel hombre, y caminé lentamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Jasper, el no me miró, se veía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos pero claro que supuse que me escuchaba, escuchaba mis pasos, cualquier ser como nosotros lo haría. Ya que estuve frente a su mesa, dije muy segura y con un hilo de emoción en mi voz.

-Jasper Whitlock- hablé. El dirigió su vista hacia mí y nos vimos a los ojos, de pronto me sentí confundida y una pequeña risa salió de mí, Jasper estaba confundido, según mis visiones, el podía controlar las emociones y en ocasiones lo que el sentía se lo pasaba a las personas a su alrededor, supuse que esa era la razón de lo que sentí tan inesperadamente.

-Si, soy yo- me contestó.

-Te he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, Jasper Whitlock- dije en un intento se sacar toda la emoción que sentía, no podía creer que estaba frente al hombre de mis sueños.

El me miró con un brillo en sus ojos de sorpresa, supuse que no esperaba que le dijera eso e inmediatamente habló.

-Siento haberla hecho esperar demasiado, señorita...-

-... Alice Brandon- dije, sentí un tono de duda en su voz por el simple hecho de no saber mi nombre, y yo le sonreí, tratando de ser lo mas cálida posible con el.

-De verdad lo siento- me dijo un poco preocupado.

-La espera ha valido la pena- le dije sonriéndole. Y el me sonrió, me regalo la sonrisa mas hermosa que nunca jamás había visto.

Le ofrecí mi mano, y el me miró confundido, miró mis ojos que destellaban emoción, vio mi boca, que sonreí ampliamente y luego volvió a dirigir su vista hacia mi mano pálida, y la tomó, acepto mi mano, la tomo firmemente y con mucha seguridad, y se apoyo en ella para parase de donde estaba.

Estábamos frente a frente, yo le miré la cara, todavía sin dejarnos de tomar la mano, el era mucho mas alto que yo. Mi cara estaba levemente levantada, y su cara estaba un poco agachada, yo era pequeña de estatura, y hacia eso para poder verme mejor. Y caminamos lentamente tomados de la mano hacia la salida de aquella cafetería en Phidadelphia, íbamos seguros, y una oleada de felicidad extra me inundo, felicidad perteneciente de Jasper Whitlock, el hombre que confiaba ciegamente en mí, el hombre que sello aquella promesa silenciosa de seguir una vida juntos hasta la eternidad junto a mi, porque el sabía lo que yo era, y yo sabia lo que el era, y ambos inconscientemente nos esperábamos, porque en nosotros había algo mas que simple amor, estábamos unidos por lazos fuertemente sujetos en nosotros, lazos que dictaban que nosotros debíamos estar juntos, y que nos inundaban de un sentimiento puro y sincero.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado Mucho :) ami me encanto el resultado, personalmente estoy satisfecha por lo que he hecho.

Voy hacer solo un capitulo mas, y sera POV Jasper: hare este mismo capitulo con pensamientos Jasper :) ojalá les agrade la historia, de verdad :D estoy trabajando en ese capitulo que les digo asi que no creo que tarde mucho, tengo muchos dias de vacaciones y las estoy aprovechando para escribir :) Ustedes saben, influenza¬¬, aca donde vivo (Mexico) cancelaron clases y todo y pues estoy aprovechando tanto tiempo, tengo otras historias que subiré jeje, pero haber que pasa :)

**Se aceptan Reviews, creanme que me gustaria saber que piensan :) sugerencias, quejas, felicitaciones, tomatazos? De todo se acepta(: es bueno ver opiniones :P**

Nos leemos luego :)

Baaaaaay*

~ **M**onnyca **M**alfoy *


End file.
